


Frammenti di Mac e Jack

by nattini1



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash fic scritte in un lungo periodo e ambientate in momenti diversi della serie, corredate da aesthetic.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 2





	1. Vecchiaia

Jack gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli che un tempo erano stati un campo di grano e ora erano una distesa di neve e gli accarezzò dolcemente la guancia.

Mac sorrise, mettendo in evidenza i segni d’espressione che il tempo aveva inciso sul suo volto: “La storia che mi hai raccontato su quel soldato che decide di restare in Afghanistan per coprire le spalle all’uomo che ama è molto bella! Ma come va a finire? Gli rivela che lo ama e stanno insieme per sempre?”.

Cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, Jack replicò con dolcezza: “Fino alla fine dei loro giorni!”.


	2. Febbre

Data la sua propensione ad attaccare briga con tutti e a non creare legami che gli permettessero di durare in coppia con nessun artificiere per un tempo ragionevole (e nemmeno di stringere rapporti personali che andassero al di là della lealtà tra commilitoni), Jack Dalton era stato costretto a parlare con lo psicologo dell’esercito (tempo assolutamente sprecato, secondo entrambi). Il medico aveva cercato di spiegargli la teoria di un antropologo, un tizio di nome Hall se Jack ricordava bene, che credeva che gli esseri umani avessero quattro zone distinte di spazio personale, delle “bolle” di reazione. Una più grande, lo spazio “pubblico”, dove tutti potevano entrare, oltre i 4 metri dal corpo; una un po’ più piccola, lo spazio “sociale” che si estendeva con un raggio variante da 1,2 a 3,7 metri dal corpo ed era riservato agli estranei e alle nuove conoscenze; una terza bolla, lo spazio “personale”, che variava tra 0,46 centimetri e 1,2 metri a cui potevano accedere le conoscenze e l’ultima, lo spazio “intimo”, che si estendeva approssimativamente con un raggio di quarantasei centimetri intorno al corpo, riservata alle persone care. Lo psicologo aveva cercato di spingere Jack, a partire da questo spunto, a riflettere sulle sue relazioni, ma Jack si trovava benissimo a lasciare tutti quanti il più lontano possibile etichettandoli come estranei (tranne ovviamente quando doveva prenderli a pugni), perché se c’era una cosa che odiava era che la gente entrasse nel suo spazio, di qualunque tipo si trattasse.

C’erano anche altre cose che Jack Dalton odiava e in cima alla lista c’erano quei maledetti terroristi afghani che si divertivano a piazzare bombe o a prendere di mira i soldati americani e il freddo del mese di gennaio a Kabul (3 gradi non erano una temperatura gradevole). Ma doveva sopportare tutto questo solo per altri 10 giorni e poi avrebbe finito il tour e sarebbe potuto tornare in Texas e arrivederci a tutti. Rabbrividì nell’uniforme, scacciando la sensazione che non riuscisse a trattenere il calore attorno al suo corpo e strinse più forte il fucile. Espirò a fondo, cercando di lasciare andare il dolore che da varie ore gli martellava la testa: doveva restare concentrato per proteggere da eventuali assalitori Mac, il migliore e più geniale specialista che avesse mai conosciuto (anche se il più lento). Quella era stata una giornata molto difficile: avevano pattugliato una zona camminando a pochi metri di distanza finché non avevano ricevuto una segnalazione per una bomba in una zona periferica di Kabul. Dopo aver effettuato l’operazione di bonifica, si erano imbattuti in varie pattuglie numericamente superiori di nemici e avevano deciso di trovare un rifugio per evitare uno scontro da cui difficilmente avrebbero potuto uscire illesi, se non vivi. Si erano nascosti in una vecchia autofficina piena di povere e ragnatele e si erano accampati a un metro di distanza sotto un vecchio tavolo da lavoro addossato a una parete. Di tanto in tanto controllavano la situazione sollevando uno specchietto e sbirciando da una vetrata.

“Credo che se ne siano andati; almeno per il momento possiamo avere un po’ di calma. Ormai sta scendendo la notte, credo faremmo meglio ad aspettare qui l’alba. Siamo in una posizione riparata e relativamente sicura” sussurrò Mac.

“Bene” rispose Jack.

A Mac sembrò davvero strano che il suo compagno fosse di così poche parole; solitamente lo incolpava di qualunque intoppo nelle loro missioni. Lo osservò meglio: Jack aveva la fronte, almeno per quanto si vedeva della parte lasciata libera dal casco, corrucciata imperlata di sudore. Non fu la sua espressione a preoccuparlo, perché Jack passava la metà del tempo a lamentarsi o ad attaccare briga con tutti, quanto la lucentezza della sua pelle. Mac infilò un dito nel colletto dell’uniforme di Jack e sentì che la pelle era bollente e sudata.

Jack non si scompose, ma si limitò a guardarlo di traverso.

Mac ricambiò lo sguardo sollevando un sopracciglio.

Non potevano saperlo, ma le loro conversazioni silenziose erano diventate fonte di estremo divertimento per i loro commilitoni che avveno aperto una scommessa.

Alla fine Jack distolse lo sguardo e sospirò: “Ok, non sono in forma smagliante, ma non è nulla, sopravvivrò”.

Mac si guardò in giro, si alzò e si aggirò per l’officina restando basso e lontano dalle finestre per non farsi scorgere. Trovò un paio di vecchi scatoloni e li trascinò vicino al tavolo, aprendoli in modo da dare a Jack una base su cui sedere per non restare a contatto con il pavimento di cemento umido. Cercò dei teli, ma non ne trovò.

“Pensi di riuscire a mangiare qualcosa, Jack?” chiese Mac.

Jack fece un mezzo sorriso: “Le deliziose razioni di zuppa? Ma certo!”.

Tirò fuori una confezione di tetrapak, ma Mac gliela tolse dalle mani: “Aspetta, ho un’idea”.

Jack lo lasciò fare con una certa dose di divertita curiosità: conosceva quel ragazzo da 54 giorni, ma gli aveva visto fare cose straordinarie che altri non avrebbero sognato di fare in una vita. Osservandolo muoversi per l’officina riuscì quasi a scordarsi del mal di testa.

“Che hai intenzione di fare, ragazzino?” chiese con un tono che non aveva nemmeno un accenno della disapprovazione che aveva cercato di infondervi. 

“Voglio provare ad attaccare la confezione a un trapano a mano, in modo da farla girare velocemente. La devo porre tra due calamite, che posso recuperare dalle casse di una vecchia automobile” spiegò Mac eccitato.

“E questa cosa è solo un esperimento figo per nerd o ha una qualche utilità pratica?” chiese Jack (stavolta riuscì a suonare burbero).

Mac spiegò: “Un conduttore elettrico che si muove velocemente all’interno di un campo magnetico genera elettricità e l’elettricità che scorre in qualsiasi metallo genera calore. Dovrebbe esserci abbastanza metallo dentro le confezioni di tetrapak delle razioni militari. Così potrai mangiare la zuppa calda, ti farà bene”.

Una strana sensazione salì dallo stomaco di Jack; non era qualcosa di spiacevole, ma di sicuro non sarebbe riuscito a buttare giù nulla perché si sentiva un groppo in gola. Il ragazzo aveva deciso di mettersi al servizio degli altri e lo faceva anche nelle piccole cose. Prese la confezione che Mac gli tendeva e la sentì calda tra le dita. Si lasciò sfuggire un mormorio di approvazione e quando tuffò il cucchiaio nella zuppa e la portò alle labbra pensò che non era mai stata così buona.

Mac mangiò accanto a lui con un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto.

Il ragazzo insistette per restare sveglio a fare la guardia intanto che Jack riposava e Jack non riuscì a opporsi perché sentiva le membra pesanti e aveva abbastanza buonsenso da ammettere che un po’ di riposo gli avrebbe permesso di essere più lucido il giorno dopo, quindi si puntellò con la schiena al muro e lasciò che l’amico lo sostenesse contro la sua spalla.

A metà della notte si svegliò mentre un paio di mani gentili gli toglievano il casco e gli aprivano la giacca. Portò istintivamente la mano al fucile, ma riconobbe subito Mac. Aveva tra le mani un pezzo di stoffa che sembrava essere una manica strappata di una camicia. Mac ci stava versando sopra un po’ della poca acqua che avevano dalla sua borraccia. Jack fece per tirarsi su, ma Mac lo invitò a sdraiarsi: “Ti si è alzata la temperatura”. Il tono era lievemente preoccupato.

“E non hai qualche idea geniale per farla scendere?” chiese Jack con ancora la voce impastata dal sonno.

“Temo di non aver a disposizione del nitrato di ammonio, temo che dovrai accontentarti di questo” si scusò Mac.

Jack stava per chiedere a cosa potesse servire il nitrato di ammonio in quella situazione, ma fu distratto da una fresca carezza che partiva dalla sua fronte, scivolava lungo il collo e poi terminava sul petto. Gli portò via un po’ di tensione e quando il gesto fu ripetuto cominciò a rilassarsi.

“Dai, appoggiati a me” lo incoraggiò Mac.

Jack si distese appoggiando la testa sulle gambe di Mac. Mentre scivolava di nuovo nel sonno la sua mente gli disse che c’era qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto capire, ma che era troppo stanco per riuscire ad afferrare.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!   
> Jack incontra Mac in Afghanistan e il loro primo approccio non è dei più tranquilli: Jack, che ha una tremenda reputazione di attaccabrighe, aggredisce Mac perché lo vede sistemare il suo fucile, ma poi il loro rapporto si evolve.  
> Non sono certa che le razioni militari siano in tetrapak, ma credo sia un’ipotesi plausibile. Per quanto riguarda il metodo di riscaldamento, ho chiesto a mio marito ingegnere di trovare qualcosa di tecnicamente sensato, ma non abbiamo fatto l’esperimento, quindi non vi assicuro che funzioni. Se doveste provarci, fatemi sapere come va!   
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Mi sono resa conto di avere una cartella piena di fic, drabble e frammenti quasi tutti scritti per challenge sul gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction (facebook.com/groups/337102974212033). Cercherò d creare un aesthetic per ogni frammento; quello che ho postato qui è stato fatto da Eurus91.  
> Visto il mio umore dopo la 5x05, ho messo questa drabble per prima.  
> Se avete tempo, ogni commento è gradito!


End file.
